This research is a continuation of study of the causes and consequences of retirement; of the changes labor market opportunities of middle-age and older men and women over time and of the forces determining these labor market opportunities. Five extensions are proposed: (1) extending the analyses to the private sector, by adding two Fortune 500 corporate databases; (2) extending the federal government database from 15 to 27 years; (3) extending the application in both sectors to include dual models; vacancy based, and other seniority-performance (non-vacancy)based, (4) extending the microstructural analysis of job opportunities to cover age and gender, and (5)extending the application in both sectors to individual life-cycle behavior. Finally, in the last year of the project, we propose to document and then archive the 27 year federal database for public access at the University of Michigan.